Firefly
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: Dan is in love with Phil. Although, he doesn't understand that he will never come back. The ghost of Phil comforts him, but the pills that keep him sane make Phil disappear. Dan doesn't understand...
1. Chapter 1

**i wrote this at 2 a.m ok leave me alone **

* * *

I watched as his feet gracefully moved across the floorboards as he danced. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at me, his smile bright and happy. His feet glided across the floor towards me, stopping right in front of mine. I look up into his eyes. He leans down and grabs my hands, pulling me off the floor.

His thumbs brushed the tears off my face and he pushed the hair out of my eyes. He smiles softly, and he says;

"Things _will_ get better, I promise."

And he leads me to the middle of the room. He puts my arms around his neck and he slides his around my lower back, pulling my body against his. I feel my face beginning to heat up and I go to pull away, but he just holds on tighter and slowly showed me what to do. I felt my eyes beginning to close and I leaned my head on his chest.

"Hold me tight, don't let me breathe, feeling like you wont believe," Phil sings softly. I felt myself smile and a strange rush of warmth ran down my back. "Theres a firefly loose tonight, better catch it before it burns this place down, and I lie if I don't feel so right, but the world looks better through your eyes,"

I loved the sound of his voice. Whether he is whispering, mumbling, talking, yelling or singing.

"-close your eyes, lean on me, face to mouth, lips to cheek,"

"Feeling numb in my feet, you're the one to help me get to sleep." I continued to sing for him. He stopped singing and pulled away. His cold, pale hand rested under my chin and tilted my head upwards, and he stared into my eyes. He smiled widely.

"You spoke..." He seemed amazed, "no-you sang...which is even better."

I just smiled. His hand was still under my chin, and I felt him tilting my head upwards even more. He gave me a half smile. The half smile I loved so much. He gripped my hips, bringing them against his. I blushed, feeling our crotches against each other..but he didn't seem to care.

"Feeling like you won't believe," he sang along. The timing was perfect. I felt my heart melt and my stomach did a weird sort of movement, but I liked the feeling. He began to lean down slowly. And I felt myself leaning upwards even more. I looked at his eyes, which were staring at my lips. I nervously bit my bottom lip, and he smiled a bit. I stopped.

"No, do it again..." He said. I blushed again, and gently bit my lip. His face was becoming closer and closer. I was getting more nervous. What if I mess up?

He slowly came closer and soon enough our lips were almost a centimetre away from each other. And gently, he put his lips on mine. It's not like in the movies, where fireworks explode, the music gets louder and a musical number begins to play. However it's perfect. I could feel my face heat up hotter than Gerard Way and my knees became weak. Our lips move together in perfect sync, and he pulls away. My eyes open just as his do.

"Dan I like you," he paused, "no, I love you, and I've known it ever since we first met at the coffee shop. Everyday I fell in love with you over and over again, and you never spoke a single word to me, you just wrote things down on your notepad to communicate with me. The things we'd do together, your smile, your eyes, you, they make me fall in love with you everyday."

I know he expects me to just smile and hug him like always.

"I love you too."

He's shocked. I know it.

A soft knock on the door doesn't even make us pull apart and the door opens. My brother is standing at the door. A bottle of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other hand. I look up. Phil is no longer at my side. He is sitting on my bed opposite of me, and I am no longer standing. I'm sitting on my bed in the corner, my knee's pulled up to my chest and a small smile on my face.

"I heard you Dan..you need to take the pills."

"Why?" I question my younger brother.

He just smiles sadly, and walks over. He hands me the pills and the water. I don't know why I take this, but it's important. I swallow two pills, and look over to Phil. He smiles and me. "I love you." He says, as he fades away. He's not here. He's gone.

I'm confused.

"Where did he go?" My voice sounding a lot higher than normal. My eyes began to water. My brother just came closer and hugged me.

"He's not here, Dan. He's been gone for a while..."

* * *

**idek...**

**peace out homies**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THIS. **

**IMPORTANT** ;

**okay, so this is the ending I originally had before I changed it. I'm not too sure why I changed it but I think it's because I didn't like it.**

**THIS IS A LESS SAD ENDING TO THE STORY **

* * *

I watched as his feet gracefully moved across the floorboards as he danced. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at me, his smile bright and happy. His feet slid across the floor towards me, stopping right in front of mine. I look up into his eyes. He leans down and grabs my hands, pulling me off the floor.

His thumbs brushed the tears off my face and he pushed the hair out of my eyes. He smiles softly, and he says;

"Things will get better, I promise."

And he leads me to the middle of the room. He puts my arms around his neck and he slides his around my lower back, pulling my body against his. I feel my face beginning to heat up and I go to pull away, but he just holds on tighter and slowly showed me what to do. I felt my eyes beginning to close and I leaned my head on his chest.

"Hold me tight, don't let me breathe, feeling like you wont believe," Phil sings softly. I felt myself smile and a strange rush of warmth ran down my back. "Theres a firefly loose tonight, better catch it before it burns this place down, and I lie if I don't feel so right, but the world looks better through your eyes,"

I loved the sound of his voice. Whether he is whispering, mumbling, talking, yelling or singing.

"-close your eyes, lean on me, face to mouth, lips to cheek,"

"Feeling numb in my feet, you're the one to help me get to sleep." I continued to sing for him. He stopped singing and pulled away. His cold, pale hand rested under my chin and tilted my head upwards, and he stared into my eyes. He smiled widely.

"You spoke..." He seemed amazed, "no-you sang...which is even better."

I just smiled. His hand was still under my chin, and I felt him tilting my head upwards even more. He gave me a half smile. The half smile I loved so much. He gripped my hips, bringing them against his. I blushed, feeling our crotches against each other..but he didn't seem to care.

"Feeling like you won't believe," he sang along. The timing was perfect. I felt my heart melt and my stomach did a weird sort of movement, but I liked the feeling. He began to lean down slowly. And I felt myself leaning upwards even more. I looked at his eyes, which were staring at my lips. I nervously bit my bottom lip, and he smiled a bit. I stopped.

"No, do it again..." He said. I blushed again, and gently bit my lip. His face was becoming closer and closer. I was getting more nervous. What if I mess up?

He slowly came closer and soon enough our lips were almost a centimetre away from each other. And gently, he put his lips on mine. It's not like in the movies, where fireworks explode, the music gets louder and a musical number begins to play. However it's perfect. I could feel my face heat up hotter than Gerard Way and my knees became weak. Our lips move together in perfect sync, and he pulls away. My eyes open just as his do.

"Dan I like you," he paused, "no, I love you, and I've known it ever since we first met at the coffee shop. Everyday I fell in love with you over and over again, and you never spoke a single word to me, you just wrote things down on your notepad to communicate with me. The things we'd do together, your smile, your eyes, you, they make me fall in love with you_ everyday._"

I know he expects me to just smile and hug him like always.

"I love you too."

He's shocked. I know it.

A soft knock on the door makes us pull apart and Phil calls out a 'come in'. It's Ian, Phil's older brother.

"You talk to loudly when your nervous Phil. Honestly I think the whole fucking neighbourhood heard your confession there," he grins, winking. I blush and look down at my feet, and feel Phil's hand slide into mine and squeeze it tightly.

"Oh shut up Ian!"

"Well I'm out, and Dan, if your brother gets fifty dollars out of no where, I totally did _not_ give it to him."

The door slammed. I give a small half smile and look up to his eyes. You could go swimming in those eyes.

"They made bets on us..." Phil said out of realisation. Captain obvious.

He just smiled and leaned down, kissing me once more.


End file.
